The Last Laugh
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Before the tournament against Champa and his teams, Beerus and Whis both work together to create the power of laughter by revealing their traditional dance as they sing Tunak Tunak Tun in front of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Monaka. Translation to the song in English included. The song is something that Mr. Popo would listen to! XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit if the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Tunak Tunak Tun. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: Before the tournament against Champa and his teams, Beerus and Whis both work together to create the power of laughter by revealing their traditional dance as they sing Tunak Tunak Tun in front of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Monoka. Translation to the song in English included. The song is something that Mr. Popo would listen to! XD

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor

Characters: Beerus, Whis

Community: The Comedy Gods

Tunak Tunak Tun

 _*Singing is in italic_

*Normal text is dialogue

*English translate below each verses

 _(The background music played.)_

 _Whis: (vocalizing in foreign language)_

"What the…?" Piccolo exclaimed, sweating. "Are we going to hear opera with our time wasted?" asked Vegeta, in confusion.

"Shh! This is no ordinary opera, but this is a Bollywood dance that Beerus and Whis are performing!" Monoka shushed. "This will be the last show you'll watch in your lives!" "What is opera? And what the heck is Bollywood?" asked Goku.

 _(Beerus starts dancing while he played the trampoline in beat.)_

 _Beerus: Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _(Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo starts sweating as they feel mystified.)_

"What the...?" Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo exclaimed in unison.

 _(Whis join Beerus.)_

 _Beerus/Whis: Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _(Beerus and Whis threw their trampoline toward Piccolo.)_

 _Beerus: Dholna vajje tumbe vaali taar_

 _Sun dil di pukaar_

 _Aaja kar layieh pyaar_

 _Beerus/Whis: Dholna vajje tumbe vaali taar_

 _Sun dil di pukaar_

 _Aaja kar layieh pyaar_

 _Whis: Dholna vajje tumbe vaali taar_

 _Sun dil di pukaar_

 _Aaja kar layieh pyaar_

 _Beerus/Whis: Dholna vajje tumbe vaali taar_

 _Sun dil di pukaar_

 _Aaja kar layieh pyaar_

 _(Beerus kneel down to slide as he hands spread to beg toward the ceiling.)_

 _Beerus: Dholna_

 _(Beerus and Whis threw their trampoline toward Piccolo.)_

 _Beerus: Sweetheart, the strings of the instrument play_

 _Listen to what the heart says_

 _Come and love me_

 _Beerus/Whis: Sweetheart, the strings of the instrument play_

 _Listen to what the heart says_

 _Come and love me_

 _Whis: Sweetheart, the strings of the instrument play_

 _Listen to what the heart says_

 _Come and love me_

 _Beerus/Whis: Sweetheart, the strings of the instrument play_

 _Listen to what the heart says_

 _Come and love me_

 _(Beerus kneel down to slide as he hands spread to beg toward the ceiling.)_

 _Beerus: Sweetheart_

 _Beerus/Whis: Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _(Whis spread his arms for love.)_

 _Whis: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _Whis/Beerus: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _(Beerus and Whis starts clapping in beats.)_

 _Whis: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _Whis/Beerus: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _Sun yaara bole…_

 _Whis: …ik taya_

 _Mehndi da yaara_

 _(Whis spread his arms for love.)_

 _Whis: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _Whis/Beerus: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _(Beerus and Whis starts clapping in beats.)_

 _Whis: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _Whis/Beerus: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _Listen friends…_

 _Whis: ...the iktaara says_

 _Mehndi's friends_

 _Beerus/Whis: Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _(Beerus and Whis dances in Bollywood style.)_

 _(Instrumental…)_

(Beerus kneel toward Whis.)

 _Beerus: Dholna kadeh mere nal hass_

 _Mainu dil valli dass_

 _Nahin taan teri meri bass_

 _Beerus/Whis: Dholna kadeh mere nal hass_

 _Mainu dil valli dass_

 _Nahin taan teri meri bass_

 _(Whis grabs Beerus to get him up again.)_

 _Whis: Dholna kadeh mere nal hass_

 _Mainu dil valli dass_

 _Nahin taan teri meri bass_

 _Beerus/Whis: Dholna kadeh mere nal hass_

 _Mainu dil valli dass_

 _Nahin taan teri meri bass_

 _Beerus: Dholna_

 _(Beerus kneel toward Whis.)_

 _Beerus: Sweetheart, come smile with me sometimes_

 _My heart's keeper (lover) look_

 _This body is not under your or my control_

 _Beerus/Whis: Sweetheart, come smile with me sometimes_

 _My heart's keeper (lover) look_

 _This body is not under your or my control_

 _(Whis grabs Beerus to get him up again.)_

 _Whis: Sweetheart, come smile with me sometimes_

 _My heart's keeper (lover) look_

 _This body is not under your or my control_

 _Beerus/Whis: Sweetheart, come smile with me sometime_

 _My heart's keeper (lover) look_

 _This body is not under your or my control_

 _Beerus: Sweetheart_

 _Beerus/Whis: Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

(Beerus and Whis starts hopping on one foot as their other foot was swinging.)

 _Whis: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _Whis/Beerus: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _(Beerus and Whis starts clapping in beats as they switch their other foot.)_

 _Whis: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _Whis/Beerus: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _Sun yaara bole…_

 _Whis: ...ik taya_

 _Mehndi da yaara_

 _(Beerus and Whis starts hopping on one foot as their other foot was swinging.)_

 _Whis: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _Whis/Beerus: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _(Beerus and Whis starts clapping in beats as they switch their other foot.)_

 _Whis: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _Whis/Beerus: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _Listen friends…_

 _Whis: ...the iktaara says_

 _(Beerus and Whis continued dancing toward each other.)_

 _Beerus/Whis: Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _(Beerus and Whis starts shaking their bums and their arms.)_

 _Beerus: Dholna tu chann mein Chakor_

 _Sadde varga na hor_

 _Rab hath saddi dor_

 _Beerus/Whis: Dholna tu chann mein Chakor_

 _Sadde varga na hor_

 _Rab hath saddi dor_

 _Whis: Dholna tu chann mein Chakor_

 _Sadde varga na hor_

 _Rab hath saddi dor_

 _Beerus/Whis: Dholna tu chann mein Chakor_

 _Sadde varga na hor_

 _Rab hath saddi dor_

 _Beerus: Dholna_

 _(Beerus and Whis starts shaking their bums and their arms.)_

 _Beerus: Sweetheart, you are moon and I am Chakor_

 _There no one like us_

 _Our threads of life is in the hands of god_

 _Beerus/Whis: Sweetheart, you are moon and I am Chakor_

 _There no one like us_

 _Our threads of life is in the hands of god_

 _Whis: Sweetheart, you are moon and I am Chakor_

 _There no one like us_

 _Our threads of life is in the hands of god_

 _Beerus/Whis: Sweetheart, you are moon and I am Chakor_

 _There no one like us_

 _Our threads of life is in the hands of god_

 _Beerus: Sweetheart_

 _(Beerus and Whis continued dancing as Monaka joins along.)_

 _Beerus/Whis: Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

Whis: Duniya yaara rang birangi

Na eh bheri na eh changi

 _Whis/Beerus: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _(Beerus, Monaka, and Whis starts clapping in beats.)_

 _Whis: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _Whis/Beerus: Duniya yaara rang birangi_

 _Na eh bheri na eh changi_

 _Sun yaara bole…_

 _Whis: ...ik taya_

 _Mehndi da yaara_

 _Whis: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _Whis/Beerus: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _(Beerus, Monaka, and Whis starts clapping in beats.)_

 _Whis: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _Whis/Beerus: The world is a colorful place_

 _It's not good nor bad_

 _Listen friends…_

 _Whis: ...the iktaara says_

 _Mehndi's friends_

 _Beerus/Whis: Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Tunak tunak tun_

 _Da-da-da_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _(Song ends. Beerus, Whis, and Monaka pose at the end.)_

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo starts laughing hysterically hard in tears at Beerus and Whis as they fall into their chairs. "I wish it could have been you and Piccolo sing and dance into that funny music!" Goku laughed wildly. "I'm too busy laughing at those three, Kakarot! I can't go on! This will probably be our last laugh of our lives!" laughed Vegeta. "Are they making us laugh with their actually powers: To dance and goof off like a jester?" Piccolo laughed.


End file.
